Maybe Swimming and Tennis Have a Chance Together
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: Ever since Haru moved to Iwatobi, her old life with Akaya and Makoto seemed to disappear. Now, with Rin back she may not have the peaceful life she wanted. It didn't help that Iwatobi was so far away from Kangawa, and more importantly, Akaya. Fem! Haru Haru X Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Storylines back to match up with the Prince of Tennis! Haru, Makoto, Rei, Rin, etc are 14-15 years old, and in Prince of Tennis they'd be in there third year of Middle School! Sorry if it seems weird if people get together if they're 14-15 years old!**

**I might continue this story and add chapters, but for now, I'm trying to just write one shots.**

* * *

_Swimming Flashback_

_I swam carefree back then, because after all, I only swim free. I kept swimming slowly until a boy in a nearby lane caught up to me. I immediately began swimming faster, and got to the end of the lane first. My lungs craved air desperately, so I brought my head and took a gulp of the air. I smiled a serene smile, and took off my swimming cap and goggles._

_A hand stuck out waiting for me to grab it. "No one can beat you when you're in the water Haru-chan." It was Makoto._

_I scowled. "I told you not to call me Haru-chan. It's too girly." Despite that, I grabbed Makoto's hand and he pulled me out._

_Nagisa, my other fan boy bestfriend thought of me as a role model. "That was so cool Nanase! I wanna swim like you!"_

_The weird magenta haired boy from the other lane that I was racing popped out of the water. "You're just as fast as the rumors said. What was your time?"_

_I looked away from him. "I don't care about my time," I said bitterly. "Nobody cares about the time of a girl."_

_The magenta boy gaped at me like he didn't know that I was a girl, after all I was wearing a man's swimming trunks. "B-But your wearing boy swimming trunks!"_

_I uncharacteristically blushed and covered up my bare chest. Makoto, my knight in shining armor cam to my rescue. He covered me up with his tall stature, and gently pulled me out of the swimming pool. Sadly, I didn't know that the magenta boy managed to convince Nagisa to enter all 4 of us in a relay together for the next tournament.._

_Flashback Over_

_Tennis Flashback_

_Ever since we were young Makoto, Akaya, and I were the best of friends. Akaya, the nice demon. Makoto, the glue that sticks everyone together and looks to the bright side of things. And me, the one who could make anyone show emotion. We all took up tennis, but only Akaya and I kept through with it. Makoto claimed that it wasn't his forte, and turned to swimming. _

_I was the one that did both sports all for my friends. I grew to love the water after my first time swimming though. When Akaya and I played tennis, he told me that I use a swimmer's movements, in this case freestyle, in my tennis. Akaya was a true tennis prodigy, and I struggled to keep up with him. Then, Makoto and I moved to Iwatobi. The three of us still keep in touch though. _

_I'm pretty sure that we're even meeting up at his school tomorrow. Akaya said that we could meet him at a match his team was playing if we got there early enough._

_Flashback Over_

I sat in the tub and sighed. "I sure was weird back then... My grandma told me a saying... When you're ten, you're a prodigy to the world. When you're fifteen, you're a genius. Once you're twenty, you're just an everyday ordinary person. Only three years until I'm ordinary." But to be honest, I didn't want to be ordinary. I wanted to be known as Nagase Haruka, best friend of Makoto Tachibana and Kirihara Akaya. I knew we were nothing more than friends, and I wanted it to stay that way.

**With Makoto...**

I was busy running to Haru's house, since for some reason she'd never go to school until I came to her house. Sometimes, I can't help but worry about her. She lives all by herself without her parents. Whenever she got sick, I'd always take a day off from school to take care of her. It was the opposite when I got sick. Haru was my balance. I couldn't live without her, but we knew that there was no romance between us. Only sibling love. There were simple signs of affection though. Like how Haru didn't want to lose her first kiss to a stranger, and I wholeheartedly agreed. So, we lost our first kisses to each other.

"Good morning Tamura-san!"

"Hello Makoto-chan! Take this with you."

I walked backwards to pick up what she gave me. "Oh, thanks. See you around!"

"Take care now."

I ran up the stairs, carrying the package Tamura-san gave me. On the way, I stopped to see a white little kitten. "Good morning." I tickled its chin, and continued up the stairs. I pressed the doorbell to Haru's house, and nobody opened the door. "Oh come on..." I ran to the back gate and opened the back door. "Excuse me." I walked into the house and searched through the bathroom, and of course, she was there.

"I'm coming in," I announced.

When I entered, I saw Haru with her swimsuit on, as usual. "Good morning Haru-chan."

She scowled when I added the chan. "I thought I told you to not add the chan."

**Back to Haru's POV**

I blushed when I saw Makoto, since I became _very_ self conscious about my body after Rin saw me in swimming trunks. Ever since he left, I started wearing one pieces and two pieces. Today, I was wearing a two piece. I got out of the bath and put a worried expression on my face. "You're gonna be late." Makoto facepalmed. "That's my line.

I walked away to the kitchen and started grilling my favorite food. Mackerel. Ahh... After all, who didn't like fish?

"Wait, why are you grilling fish!?" Makoto said.

I continued peacefully cooking my fish. "I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving."

Makoto's eyes looked over my state of dress. "And you're wearing an apron over a swimsuit."

At that remark, a faint blush coated my cheeks.

"How are you not cold!?"

"I don't want to get oil on my swimsuit."

Makoto looked over at the toaster. "Toast and fish?"

So judgmental...

* * *

"So are we in the same class?" I asked.

"Yup," Makoto said. "Class 1. We've got a new lady as our homeroom teacher. We've already given her a nickname. She teaches literature."

I looked at the sea with a longing expression on my face. It needs to get warmer soon so I can start swimming again. Makoto kept up his talking, but in truth, I was ignoring him. Being the awesome person he was, Makoto read my thoughts. "I hope it gets warmer soon so you can swim." I looked up at him and gave Makoto a faint, barely noticeable smile.

* * *

"Miss Nanase Haruka! Miss Nanese Haruka!"

A loud calling broke me out of my beautiful daydream. I tilted my head, "Yes?" Half of the class sweatdropped, while the homeroom teacher looked at me with an annoyed glance, and moved onto her next victim. To be honest, I hated our new homeroom teacher. I had heard of her when I eavesdropped on a conversation before. She didn't even have a passion for teaching, so why bother teaching at all?

* * *

Makoto was happily eating his lunch on the rooftop while I just lay there, staring at the clouds. We had met Nagisa on the way there, and I glomped him and kept cuddling him. Until he passed out due to the lack of oxygen. I gave him CPR, and when he woke up, I told him that I gave him CPR, and he fainted once more. Nagisa and Makoto were busy having a conversation, and I didn't pay attention and kept nodding to whatever Nagisa was saying.

* * *

It turned out that the old swim club we went down was being torn down and I was getting dragged along too, thanks to Nagisa's puppy dog eyes.

"This isn't salt," I said as I licked the "salt". "It's too sweet. It's sugar."

It turned out that Nagisa wasn't discouraged. "Well it's all mental anyway, so sugar'll get the job done."

"You're as cliche as Hell," I muttered quietly.

"It's ok," Makoto said. "It's one of the oldest mistakes ever made."

A loud can was knocked over, and Makoto became his usual scared self and hid behind me. "W-what was that?!"

Nagisa turned around and had his hand on his head, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, my foot hit an empty can." I swore he was a sadist just like me.

"You're doing this on purpose," Makoto accused. "Aren't you?!"

"You always were scared of the dark," Nagisa said with a sigh and continued walking. I had a sadistic smile on my face hidden by the shadows, happy that Makoto was scared.

We continued walking and stopped at the lounge. We saw the old relay picture of the four of us and I let a sad smile linger on my face. I missed Rin so much, I even loved him with a sixth of my heart. A third of it was reserved for Makoto, a sixth was reserved for tennis, another six was reserved for water, and the last sixth was reserved for Tezuka.

Makoto noticed my sad smile, and gave me one filled of sympathy in return which I was grateful for. I walked ahead of the group and looked into the shadows. I swore I saw an outline of a person there. Before I could leave and start walking again, Makoto held onto my arm. I gave him a 'what are you doing' look and he nodded to the shadows. A person was walking toward us, and I let out a soft, distressed gasp.

It was the man of my nightmares, Rin Matsuoka.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time_

_Makoto noticed my sad smile, and gave me one filled of sympathy in return which I was grateful for. I walked ahead of the group and looked into the shadows. I swore I saw an outline of a person there. Before I could leave and start walking again, Makoto held onto my arm. I gave him a 'what are you doing' look and he nodded to the shadows. A person was walking toward us, and I let out a soft, distressed gasp._

_It was the man of my nightmares, Rin Matsuoka._

* * *

"Yo," Rin said cooly. The others couldn't see him, but I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Huh?" Nagisa asked. "Who's there?" I didn't bother responding, knowing that Rin would show himself soon. Instead, Makoto replied.

"I can't tell."

"I never thought that I'd run into you guys here," Rin said, adjusting his hat like he did with his swim cap. That was what made Makoto and Nagisa recognize him.

"Rin-chan!"

"Rin!" They said simultaneously.

Nagisa immediately ran up to Rin and hugged him, while I only stood still. "You're back from Australia!"

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked, stepping forward.

Nagisa,being the childish person he was, began spouting random facts about life. "This must be fate!Some unseen force brought us all here at this exact-"

Rin, being as rude as ever, interrupted Nagisa. "Haru, you're still hanging out with these guys?" I just stared back at him defiantly, hating his every movement. He laughed.  
"You never learn."

Poor Makoto, so naive and innocent. "What are you talking about Rin?"

I looked down at my feet, utterly ashamed of myself not being able to look Rin in the eye. "And what about you?" At the very moment I felt something flare up in me, so I looked him in the eye. "Have _you _learned anything?"

Makoto looked at me, shocked that I would ever be so... brave. "Haru?"

I watched Rin as he cracked his neck. "I'm glad you asked. Why don't I show you. Come on Haru."

"Wait what?" Makoto asked.

I ignored my two friends' meaningless attempts to convince me to stop, and followed Rin down the hallway. At the pool, Rin and I immediately began stripping. I wasn't afraid to strip in front of a man. After all, Rin had no power over me.

"I'll show you how different we are now." Rin said, as he took off his shirt. His eyes were wild, like a shark.

"Sure," I replied, taking off my own shirt and revealing a bikini top. I soon began to take off my pants as well, showing my long legs. "Go ahead."

I ignored Makoto as he started to stutter about me wearing a swimsuit all day. "W-wait. Y-you've been wearing that a-all day!?"

I looked Rin in the eyes as we started to walk to the diving board. We soon began to run. "Lets do this Haru!"

"Ready, go-" None of us went, seeing no water in the pool. I sighed due to my disappointment and left the diving board.

"Oh yeah. Did you guys come here for this?" Rin asked, playing with OUR trophy.

We all recognized our trophy. "Oh, our trophy." Nagisa said.

My eyes widened as Rin continued talking. "I don't need this thing anymore." With that, he dropped the trophy. My heart began to crack as it slowly fell from midair. A part of me was gone when the trophy reached the ground. Tears slowly began rolling down my cheeks as I fell to the floor. I soon began to cry the most I had ever cried, Rin, had a piece of my heart. And then, he broke it.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I looked up to the clouds dancing in the sky. "Was that a dream?" I asked softly. I hadn't been the same since yesterday. I trusted a few people with my heart, and Rin, had badly damaged me on the inside.

"No," Makoto replied gently to me. It was as if I was a piece of glass, fragile, and waiting to break. "It wasn't a dream."

Nagisa, was too innocent to exist in this world. He didn't know that people could change badly. "I don't get it though.

"Look-alike," I told him. My mind was too frail to think that Rin, one of my own, became _that._

Makoto sighed and smiled a soothing smile at me that stole the hearts of most.

I immediately remembered Akaya. "I have to go," I said. _I need to see Akaya._ Makoto nodded as he understood my silent message.

* * *

I sat on the bus, staring out the window, and thought of how shocked Akaya would be when I saw him. I could just imagine him being a crazy hooligan. I stifled a chuckle as I thought of him. My eyes slowly closed, giving into my lack of sleep as I leaned on my tennis racket as a pillow...

.

.

.

"Wake up!" The bus driver yelled at me, shaking my body. "This is the last stop!" My drowsy eyes flashed open as I realized he threw me off the bus. "W-wait!" I screamed. "Where am I?"

The bus just flew off, leaving dust in its wake. I sighed,and looked at the school behind me. It reminded me of the school I went to in Iwatobi. I decided to enter, even if I didn't know what school this was. I walked around the entire campus, looking for the tennis courts. There, I saw the familiar curly seaweed head.

"Seaweed-chan!" I called after him. It was Akaya, my wonderful best friend. I immediately tackled him to the ground, unaware of the big scene I was causing. I was very small, even I had to admit it. So of course, I looked like a little grade schooler. I sat on Akaya at the opened gates to the tennis courts.

"Seaweed-chan, this is where you go to school? I honestly thought you went to a school in Kangawa, but I guess I was wrong? Is this Rikkaidai? I don't think so because I don't see a pink haired candy maniac, or a silver haired trickster."

"Haru," Akaya grunted. "Get off."

I smiled an angelic smile. "Ok~"

Akaya scrambled to his feet, and when he was standing tall, I jumped on his back, and onto his shoulders.

"Who are you?" A person asked.

"I'm Rikkaidai Jr. High's junior ace, Kirihara Akaya." Akaya said with a cocky tone. "This," Akaya said jotting a thumb at me. "Is a tennis player on National Level from Iwatobi. She's Nanase Haruka. "

I gave a sadistic smile and saw several people step back from me. "Na Seaweed-chan, you don't have to sound like a brat if I beat you every time at tennis. And what's worse, is that you forgot to mention that I'm a retired National Swimmer."

Akaya gave me a sheepish smile and continued his rant about his awesomeness. I didn't pay attention, until a ball flew to Akaya. Within a second, I whipped out my tennis racket and hit the ball back to the owner.

"_No one," _I started. "Can hurt Seaweed-chan _but _me." I was frighteningly possessive of Akaya.

Akaya looked at me shocked, but recomposed himself and continued talking to Tezuka.

Soon later, a large amount of havoc was caused and I found myself scolding Akaya.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA! THE ONE DAY I COME TO VISIT YOU I COME HERE TO THIS! I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER, SANADA, AND YUKIMURA THAT YOU CREATED ALL THIS TROUBLE, AND I'M GONNA HELP THEM KICK YOUR ASS. WHEN WE GET TO KANGAWA YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO FACE HELL WHEN I BEAT YOU IN A MATCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

The Seigaku members looked at me shocked, because by the end of my rant, I was heaving, and gulping for air. I turned around to Tezuka, who was the captain and started apologizing and bowing due to Akaya's behavior.

"I'm sorry for Akaya's actions. I assure you, that he _will _be punished when we get back to Kangawa."

Tezuka nodded, and Akaya and I left the court.


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed as Akaya and I left the court; the faces of the tennis club members were so dumbfounded it was ridiculous. Akaya left me to daydream as I sat on his shoulders. I couldn't wait to verse Seigaku when I would play for Rikkaidai. Maybe they would think Rikkaidai would be cheating, but the tennis community knew that I'd always stay at Rikkaidai for the first term.

I soon began to fall asleep... Only to wake up on the floor pissed.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY NAPS AND YOU JUST _HAD _TO WAKE ME UP!" I spotted a little first year on the floor, staring at me in bewilderment.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, and ran away from me with a tennis ball bouncing up and down on his tennis racket. It broke my heart that a small, first year had to see me in my angry mode. I glanced at Akaya and saw a purple bruise on his arm beginning to form. I sighed, and kissed Akaya on his bruise, while he blushed a bright shade of maroon.

Together, we boarded the bus and somehow Akaya began to sleep in my lap. I rubbed his back soothingly and slowly, I began to drift off to sleep as well, waking up minutes later.

* * *

The bus driver looked at the two kids sitting in the back with his rear mirror, and smiled. Ah, young love.

* * *

I smiled softly as I ruffled Akaya's head. His weird curly hair always reminded me of seaweed. He had been more stressed than usual. It was probably since he was worried about his Devil Mode. I didn't mind it though. Akaya's Devil Mode never hurt me. Yanagi, Yukimura, Sanada, and I were the only ones that could control Akaya's Demon Mode.

During tennis when we played intensely, his Demon Mode would come out, but I'd always just kiss Akaya on the cheek and he'd return back to his normal self. Except for some reason, he'd start blushing a bright shade of mood. Weird, right? I couldn't wait to surprise Akaya and tell him that I'd be staying with him in Kangawa for the rest of first term. (April to around July 20, and second term is from early September to about December 25)

* * *

_**He** stared back at me, rage burning through **his** eyes. I was utterly frightened, and worried for my life. "Go away." But I just stood there, too afraid to make any movent, wondering if **he** would kill me._

_"GO AWAY NOW!" **He** screamed. "I have a knife in my hand and I'm not afraid to kill you!" _

_I was already covered in purple bruises, and didn't want to die. I ran out of the house, and sprinted through the streets as thunder came down and rain ruled the world. It was then when I met my god. My savior. _

_It was-_

I opened my eyes, getting rid of the darkness of my past. I sadly looked out the window, remembering the time I got Autophobia. It was the fear of being alone, for I had realized that being alone, was my nightmare. After my savior gave me words of encouragement, he had left. He had left me crying on the streets, calling out for him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I immediately began having a panic attack, hoping someone would come to save me from my nightmare, but he never came back. I never saw him ever again. I passed out soon later, and woke up in the hospital. I didn't know who brought me there, except the doctors found me lying in front of the hospital, with a blanket covered over me. I still have that small blanket from my childhood today.

It was because of him that I loved water. These were the exact words he told me that fearful day.

_"Kid," He began, his eyes were filled with tears as he spoke. "Be strong. Be brave. Never be afraid to live. Find a friend who will be with you forever. My friend is Hope. She became a person that I could talk to everyday."_

The day after that I had discovered Water. Water was my best friend, the one that would never leave me. He stayed with me and never left me. Water was always crying for me, for reasons I didn't know. He'd always look at me with tears in his eyes, and he'd always give me his signature blue flower that I started collecting when I was 5 and when I'd first met him.

* * *

Did you ever think of wanting to die? Since that was how I felt when I learned that the man I admired just for one day, died immediately after I met him. I was hysterically crying that day, not only because he left, but because I saw him get killed by a car. What was worse, was that I never actually learned his name.

All I knew, was that he was my hero, and so my very creative mind named him Hero.

**Oh yeah, would the two of you that are reading the story want Haru to move to Kangawa, or stay at Iwatobi? Since I have to decide soon so I know what to write for the next chapter. Sorry for any OOCness. Please review so I know what you guys want to read! I want to make sure that the people reading my story like the plot for the story.**

**Do you guys like me writing Akaya or Kirihara?**

**Sorry about that lack of updates as well, I'm currently pretty sick and I have a massive headache. I'll do my best to update though! I'mlosing my passion for the story...**


End file.
